Claire Littleton
| Ostatni= | Centryczne= | Imię=Claire | Nazwisko=Littleton | AKA= | Pochodzenie= | Data urodzenia=27 października 1982 | Miejsce urodzenia= | Data śmierci= | Miejsce śmierci= | Status=Żyje | Powód śmierci= | Zawód=Pracownica Fish & Fry | Rodzina=Ray Shephard - Dziadek Christian Shephard - Ojciec Carole Littleton - Matka Lindsey Littleton - Ciocia Jack Shephard - Brat przyrodni Aaron Littleton - Syn | Powód Australia=Miejsce zamieszkania | Powód samolot=Aby spotkać się z małżeństwem, które było zainteresowane adopcją Aarona. }} Claire Littleton - jedna z pasażerek środkowej części samolotu, lotu Oceanic 815. Jest przyrodnią siostrą Jacka Shepharda. Jack dowiaduje się o tym po opuszczeniu wyspy od matki Claire. Jest mamą Aarona Littletona, który urodził się niedługo po katastrofie samolotu na wyspie. Podczas pobytu na wyspie związała się z rozbitkiem Charlie'm Pacem. Po śmierci Charliego, Claire dołącza do grupy Locke'a. Przed katastrofą Claire Littleton urodziła się w Australii w 1982r. Wychowywana przez samotną matkę, która zaszła w ciążę z Christianem Shephardem w wyniku romansu. Christian odwiedzał Claire kiedy była małym dzieckiem, ale w pewnym momencie przestał, ponieważ ciotka Claire Lindsey nienawidziła go. left|thumb|400x216 pixels|Claire poznaje ojca. Claire, kiedy była nastolatką ubierała się w stylu emo. Miała swój salon, w którym robiła tatuaże. Pewnego razu miała wypadek samochodowy. Claire prowadziła auto w którym była również jej mama. Claire wyszła z wypadku cało, natomiast Carole Littleton była w bardzo ciężkim stanie. Claire myślała że matka nie żyje. W szpitalu matka zapadła w śpiączkę. Lekarz powiedział dziewczynie że matka zapadła w śpiączkę i będzie trzeba się nią opiekować. Oznajmił również , że ktoś wpłacił pieniądze za szpitalną opiekę. Okazało się, że to Christian. Wtedy Claire poznała swojego ojca, ale kazała mu wrócić do Stanów. Powiedziała, że nawet nie zna jego imienia. Kilka lat później okazuje się że Claire jest w ciąży z Thomasem, jej chłopakiem. Claire panikuje, że nie będzie umiała wychować dziecka, ale Thomas ją uspokaja, że on jej pomoże, że razem będą wspaniałymi rodzicami. Kiedy kilka miesięcy później widzimy już duży brzuszek Claire, Thomas oznajmia jej, że jednak on nie da rady i z nią zrywa. Claire wytyka mu że tak jak on nie postępuje żaden dorosły człowiek. Przyjaciółka Clare, Rachel zabiera ją do jasnowidza, tłumacząc to faktem, iż Claire wierzy w astrologię. Claire mówi jasnowidzowi, że chce oddać dziecko do adopcji. Jednak dowiaduje się, że musi wychować dziecko sama, że dziecko jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Claire myśląc, że to bzdury wychodzi od Malkina. left|thumb|400x216 pixels|Claire idzie do mamy w szpitalu Claire odwiedziła swoją matkę w szpitalu gdy była w ciąży. Powiedziała jej, że odda dziecko do adopcji. W pewnej chwili płacze nad łóżkiem matki przepraszając za to co jej zrobiła. Podczas soptkania z nowymi rodzicami dla dziecka, Claire mówi im, żeby zaśpiewali kiedyś małemu kołysankę "Złap Spadającą Gwiazdkę". Mówi że śpiewał jej to tata na dobranoc. Gdy Claire próbuje podpisać dokument 2 długopisy nie chcą pisać. Toteż nowa matka dziecka daje dziewczynie swój własny długopis. Claire widzi, że coś nie jest tak i mówi, że zdecydowała się nie oddawać dziecka i odchodzi. Claire powraca do jasnowidza i pyta co ma zrobić. Ten mówi jej że jest jedna para ludzi, którzy mogliby zaopiekować się dzidziusiem. Daje jej bilet lotniczy na lot i mówi, że to musi być wyłącznie ten lot. W samolocie widzimy jak Artz pomaga jej wsadzić walizkę na półkę. Na wyspie Sezon 1 (1-44) left|thumb|400x216 pixels|Claire Jack i Hurley uciekają przed spadającym skrzydłem Po katastrofie Jack dostrzegł ciężarną kobietę (Claire), którą bolał brzuch. Doktor podbiegł do niej zapytał który to miesiąc i nakazał Hurleyowi, aby ten pozostał przy dziewczynie. Chwilę potem uratował Claire i Hurleya przed spadającymi skrzydłami rozbitego samolotu. W nocy, Claire i pozostali nasłuchują dziwnych odgłosów z dżungli z przerażeniem. Claire obawiała się trochę o dziecko i powiedziała o tym Shannon. Niedługo potem Jin zaoferował Claire rybę z oceanu. Claire spróbowała i wkrótce potem poczuła jak dziecko kopie. Uradowana chciała aby Jin też dotknął brzucha, lecz ten odszedł. Claire widząc wrak pełen trupów zaproponowała Jackowi, by zrobić coś w rodzaju pogrzebu i aby Jack go poprowadził. Jack nie był w nastroju i zaoferował, by to Claire poprowadziła uroczystość. Tak też się stało - Claire, Boone i Hurley poprowadzili pogrzeb. thumb|right|400x216 pixels|Claire i Kate segregują ubrania Claire i Kate rozdzielały ubrania, podczas gdy wyszło na jaw, że Kate to zodiakalny bliźniak. Kilka godzin później Walt powiedział, że coś się stało Claire. Michael i Charlie przenieśli ją do namiotu Jacka. Gdy Charlie chciał jej podać wody, okazało się, że ktoś ją ukradł. Później gdy Claire się obudziła, siedział przy niej Charlie. Dziewczyna powiedziała mu, że każdy patrzy na nią jak na "bombę, która zaraz wybuchnie". Charlie wyznał jej że się jej nie boi. Niedługo potem Boone chciał podać wodę Claire i okazało się, że to on ukradł wodę. Charlie chciał, by Claire przeprowadziła sie do bezpieczniejszych jaskiń, lecz ta wolała zostać na plaży. Oznajmiła mu, że zmieni zdanie, gdy Charlie przyniesie jej masło orzechowe. Charlie tak też zrobił. Przyniósł jej... pusty słoik. Gdy Claire powiedziała mu, że słoik jest pusty ten zaprzeczył. Claire zrozumiała, że Charlie chciał ją pocieszyć i podał jej "wymyślone masło orzechowe". Claire przeprowadziła się zatem do jaskiń. left|thumb|400x216 pixels|Przerażona Claire patrzy na Ethana Po przeprowadzeniu się do jaskiń, Claire zaczęła mieć nocne koszmary. Faktem było to, że po opowiedzeniu historii o koszmarach, jedyną osobą, która jej wierzyła był Charlie. Claire postanowiła wrócić na plażę. Po drodze Charlie postanowił ją powstrzymać. W pewnej chwili Claire dopadły skurcze. Charlie zawołał będącego w pobliżu Ethana i kazał mu przyprowadzić Jacka. Claire przestała mieć skurcze i po przekonaniu przez Charliego postanowiła z powrotem iść do jaskiń. W pewnym momencie pojawił się Ethan. Charlie zapytał gdzie jest Jack, po którego miał pójść mężczyzna. Okazuje się że Ethan jest kimś innym. Odcinek kończy się tym jak mężczyźni patrzą na siebie złowrogo, a Claire jest przerażona. W stacji medycznej left|thumb|400x216 pixels|Ethan robi badania Claire Ethan porwał Claire i naszpikował ją jakimiś lekarstwami, po czym Claire myślała, że jest w Australii. Claire dostawała zastrzyki, które miały uchronić dziecko przed "chorobą". Ethan zabrał Claire do pokoju przeznaczonego dla jej dziecka. Podczas gdy Claire zapatrzyła się w karuzelkę nad łóżeczkiem przedstawiającą samolociki lotu Oceanic 815, Ethana zawołał Tom. Zapytał, czy Ethan sporządził już listę pasażerów na co Ethan odpowiedział, że nie, bo tamci go nakryli. Tom stwierdził: Wiesz co On zrobi gdy się dowie?. thumb|right|400x216 pixels|Ethan i Claire na spacerze Ethan zabrał Claire na spacer. Dał jej coś do picia na co Claire powiedziała, że jest kwaśne. Zapytał ją tam, czy chciałaby oddać Im dziecko. Jeśliby się zdecydowała musi powiedzieć że jest pewna. Pewnej nocy jakaś nastolatka obudziła Claire i powiedziała, że musi uciekać. Oznajmiła, że inni mają zamiar przeprowadzić zabieg dzisiejszej nocy i podczas tej operacji Claire na pewno zginie. Claire odurzona powiedziała że Ethan na pewno by jej czegoś takiego nie zrobił i że Alex kłamie. Nastolatka nie mając wyboru zatkała nos Claire, a Claire straciła przytomność. Claire obudziła się w dżungli i zaczęła krzyczeć po Ethana. Z krzaków wyszła Danielle i oznajmiła dziewczynie by ta przestała krzyczeć. Claire jeszcze wtedy nie znała francuzki i nadal krzyczała. Doszło do szamotaniny, w której Claire podrapała Danielle w rękę. Rousseau nie mając wyboru uderzyła Claire do nieprzytomności i wyniosła ją bliżej obozu rozbitków. Claire gdy oprzytomniała spotkała się w dżungli z Johnem i Boonem, którzy szukali jej. Po ucieczce od Innych John i Boone przyprowadzili nieprzytomną Claire do obozu. Gdy się obudziła panicznie krzyczy. Okazuje się, że nic nie pamięta. Charlie próbował się z nią znów zaprzyjaźnić lecz ta wolała na razie nic o tym nie myśleć. Charlie został zaatakowany przez Ethana, który powiedział mu, ażeby przyprowadził do niego Claire. Jeśli togo nie zrobi, będzie zabijał każdego rozbitka dziennie, a Charliego zabije na końcu. Rozbitkowie postawili wartę lecz Ethan zabił Scotta Jacksona. Claire zastanawiała się dlaczego wszyscy się na nią tak gapią i po prostu zapytała się o to Shannon. Ta powiedziała jej prawdę, przez co Claire obraziła się na Charliego, że ten nie powiedziała jej prawdy. thumb|right|400x216 pixels |Claire jako przynęta Jack chciał użyć Claire jako przynęty na Ethana. Charlie nie chciał się na to zgodzić, lecz Claire go nie posłuchała i przystała na propozycję lekarza. Gdy już stała pośrodku dżungli osłaniana przez Jacka, Locke'a, Sayida, Sawyera i Kate zjawił się Ethan. Dziewczyna zaczęła uciekać. Jack podbiegł do Ethana i zaczęli się bić. Walkę wygrał lekarz. Już mieli go pojmać, gdy zza krzaków wyszedł Charlie i zastrzelił Ethana. Później w nocy Claire powiedziała, że pamięta masło orzechowe. Chciałaby mu zaufać, ale to trochę potrwa zważając na to co niedawno dla niej zrobił. Claire zapytała Charliego czy czasem nie ma ochoty na przechadzkę. Mężczyzna niegrzecznie odpowiedział jej, że nie. Jednak po tym jak Charlie porozmawiał z Sayidem na temat zabijania ludzi, sam zapytał się Claire czy ma ona jeszcze ochotę na spacer. Claire powiedziała że ma. left|thumb|400x216 pixels|Claire idzie pomóc Johnowi. Claire była ok w 9 miesiącu ciąży, gdy John zapytał ją czy nie pomogłaby mu. Claire była zdziwiona ale się zgodziła. Podczas pracy Claire rozmawiała z lockiem o jej pamięci i dziecku. Potem wyznała mężczyźnie, że dziś są jej urodziny, ale nikogo to nie obchodzi. Po skończonej pracy okazało się, że John zrobił dla Claire kołyskę... na urodziny. Kilka dni później Claire przechadzała się po plaży, aż w końcu weszła do dżungli. Kiedy Kate przebiegała przez tamte tereny dżungli usłyszała jęki. Okazało się, że to Claire zaczyna rodzic. Kate wezwała pomocy i przybiegł Jin. Dziewczyna nakazała mu przywołać Jacka. On jednak nie mógł przyjść bo był zajęty pomocą Boone'owi. Przybiegł za to Charlie z Jinem. Charlie powiedział Kate o Jackowi i o tym , że to ona musi odebrać poród. Kiedy skończyły się skurcze Claire powiedziała że czuje się dobrze. Jednak tak nie było - to odeszły wody. Z początku Claire nie chciała przeć lecz później po tłumaczeniach Kate zaczęła przeć, a w końcu urodziła chłopczyka. left|thumb|400x216 pixels|Claire przekazuje małego, by sama mogła odpocząć. Kiedy Claire przyszła do obozu pokazała wszystkim dzidziusia. Sun i Charlie poradzili jej się położyć. Tak też zrobiła. Podczas gdy spała mały okropnie płakał. Charlie nie chciał budzić Claire lecz musiał coś zrobić. Gdy przechodził obok Sawyera z płaczącym dzieckiem, ten nakazał mu coś z nim zrobić. Niespodziewanie mały przestał płakać. Okazało się ze Maluch jest spokojny przy głosie Sawyera. Gdy Claire się obudziła zastała Sawyera, jak ten czytał maluszkowi. Podczas gdy Claire obcinała włosy Charliemu, ten grał na gitarze i wymyślił przezwisko dla malucha - kabaczek. Mężczyzna oznajmił, iż dopóki Claire nie wybierze imienia dla syna, Charlie będzie go nazywać kabaczek. Danielle przyszła do rozbitków i powiedziała że była w 7 miesiącu ciąży, gdy zobaczyła słup dymu na horyzoncie. To zapowiada przyjście tamtych. Później kobieta przyszła jeszcze raz. Zastała na plaży Claire Charliego i dziecko. Francuzka szukała Sayida. Charlie powiedział, że po niego pójdzie. Danielle odebrała malucha Claire. Gdy Charlie powrócił zastał Claire która krzyczała, że Francuzka porwała jej dziecko. Claire oznajmiła, że idzie jej szukać. Charlie powiedział, że on pójdzie po dzidziusia z Sayidem, a Claire powinna zostać z Sun. Po wielu prośbach, Claire decyduje się zostać, a Charlie z Sayidem kierują się w stroną dymu. Sun zaprowadziła Claire do jaskiń i obiecała, ze Charlie przyprowadzi syna dziewczyny. Gdy Danielle nie zastała tamtych oddała dziecko Charliemu, który przyprowadził go do mamy. Claire postanowiła go nazywać Aaron. Sezon 2 (44-67) left|thumb|295 pixels|Claire na spacerze. Podczas rozmowy z Charlie'm, Claire zauważa w jego plecaku figurkę Matki Boskiej. Claire mówi, że to dobrze, że mężczyzna jest religijny. Charlie niespodziewanie robi się zły. Pewnego dnia podczes przechadzki po plaży, Claire odnajduje butelkę, którą fala wyrzuca na brzeg. Kobieta wie, że Michael wziął ją ze sobą na tratwę. Razem z Shannon postanawia dac ją Sun. pod koniec dnia, gdy Hurley częstuje wszystkich jedzeniem z bunkra, przychodzi do Claire Charlie z prawdziwym masłem orzechowym. Gdy Shannon krzyczy mówiąc, że widziała Walta, Claire budzi Aarona, by sprawdzic o co chodzi. Charlie ma do niej pretensje, że jest nieodpowiedzialna. Następnego dnia opowiada Locke'owi o tym, że Charlie ją poucza , choc wcale nie jest ojcem dziecka. Kiedy Claire zapoznała się z Ekiem opowiedziała mu o tym, że Charlie jest bardzo religijny, gdyż nie rozstaje się ze swoją figurką Matki Boskiej. Eko nagle zaczyna dopytywac się gdzie Charlie znalazł posążek. Claire pyta dlaczego to takie ważne. Eko idzie do plecaka Charliego i roztłukuje figurę. Okazuje się, że Charlie nadal bierze narkotyki. Claire nie chcąc narkomana przy dzicku, wyrzuca Charliego z namiotu. Podczas nieobecności Charliego w namiocie dziewczyny, Claire zaczyna częściej przebywac z Johnem, który jak się okazuje ma dużą wiedzę na temat dzieci. thumb|right|400x216 pixels|Claire prosi Eko o chrzest Po obudzeniu się pewnego razu w nocy, Claire zobaczyła, że Charlie porwał Aarona z kołyski. Była na niego wściekła i powiedziała by nigdy więcej tego nie robił. Jednakże następnej nocy Charlie podpalił ognisko i gdy wszyscy pobiegli w stronę ognia, Charlie porwał malca. Claire zobaczyła jak mężczyzna porywa Aaronai zaczęła krzyczec. Charlie zabrał Aarona do wody. Claire krzyczała by Charlie oddał jej dziecko jednak ten mówił że dzidziuś jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Zainterweniował Locke. Charlie oddał mu Aarona, a John uderzył go 3 razy. Chociaż Claire była wściekła i tak zastosowała się do słów Charliego i poprosiła Eko o chrzest siebie i Aarona. Pewnwj nocy Aaron okropnie płacze. Okazuje się, że jest chory - ma gorączkę. Gdy w tym samym momencie przychodzi do obozu Danielle oznajmia ona Claire że dziecko jest chore na tą samą chorobę co przyjaciele Francuzki. Claire każe jej odejśc, jednak bierze sobie do serca słowa Rousseau. Rano Claire przypomina sobie w kawałkach, co się stało gdy została porwana do Innych. Jednak wspomnieniach ukazują się jej w postaci rozsypanki. Prosi o pomoc Libby. Ta chętnie się zgadza. Jej terapia powoduje, że Claire widzi we wspomnieniach Ethana i szczepionkę przeciw chorobie. ]].left|thumb|400x216 pixels|Claire z dzieckiem po implozji Claire oświadcza Kate, że chce iśc po Francuzkę, by ta pomogła jej dojśc do szczepionki. Claire prosi Kate o pomoc. Kobieta się zgadza i razem udają się do Danielle. Gdy juz się spotykają Claire domaga się, by Rousseau doprowadziła ją do szczepionki. Danielle się zgadza. Razem z Kate docierają do stacji medycznej DHARMY. Claire znów ma wizje, a Kate w tym czasie penetruje szafki. W pewnym momencie natyka się na brodę i klej teatralny. Claire nagle woła dziewczynę by ta pomogła jej podnieśc szafkę, w której (jak uważa Claire) znajduje się szczepionka. Gdy Claire otwiera szafę, okazjuje się, że nic tam nie ma. Nagle Claire zaczyna szarpac danielle, by ta powiedziała jej gdzie jest szczepionka. Danielle stwierdza że Calire nic nie pamięta. W tym samym momencie Claire ma wizje i przypomina sobie o tym, że Danielle nie chciała jej napaśc, tylko pomóc. Podczas gdy kobiety wracają do obozu i chcą się pożegnac z Rousseau Claire mówi jej, że podczas ucieczki od tamtych pomogła jej młoda dziewczyna o niebieskich oczach. Danielle ze łzami w oczach odchodzi. Kiedy kobiety wracają do obozu okazuje się, że choroba przeszła dziecku. Claire przestaje się złościc na Charliego, gdy Charlie daje jej szczepionki przeciw chorobie z bunkra. Potem, na pogrzebie Any i Libby Claire podaje Charliemu swą rękę. Kiedy niebo zrobiło się fioletowe, Claire róbowała ochronic Aarona przed dziwnym dźwiękiem zatykając mu uszy. Bernard popchnął ją ochraniając ją tym samym przed uderzeniem lecących w jej stronę drzwi włazu. Później, podczas gdy Charlie wraca z bunkra i nie za dobrze słyszy patrzy na Claire. Na samym końcu odcinka Claire i Charlie całują się. Sezon 3 (68-93) thumb|right|400x216 pixels|Desmond ratuje Claire. Charlie spowrotem przeprowadził się do namiotu Claire i znowu zaczęli się przyjaźnic. Gdy John przyprowadza ciało nieprzytomnego Eko, Claire idzie po lekarstwa. Następnego dnia Desmond powiedział Claire że zdachem jej namiotu jest coś nie tak i on mógłby go naprawic, jeśli Claire przeniosłaby się gdzie indziej. Claire powiedziała, że zostanie w domku, więc Des zaczął konstruoawc coś w rodzaju piorunochronu. Gdy była burza piorun uderzył w namiot Claire. Wtedy wszyscy, a zwłaszcza Charlie patrzyli ze zdumieniem na wyczyn Desmonda. Desmond uratował Claire ponownie, gdy ta prawie utopiłaby się w oceanie. Później Charlie dowiedział się, że Des nie ratował dziewczyny tylko Charliego. Kilka dni później Claire wysłuchała historii Charliego o vanie. Razem się dobrze bawią. left|thumb|400x216|Claire Sun i Jin po nieudanej zasadzce na mewy. Charlie przygotował piknik dla Claire, ale Des chciał zabrac Charliego na polowanie na dziki. Po tym jak Claire dojrzała na niebie ptaki migrujące, zdumiona podbiegła do Sun i oznajmiła jej, że wie jak wydostac się z wyspy. Chciała ona złapac jedną z mew. Poprosiła o to Koreańczyków. Desmond przeszkodził jej jednak, strzelając w niebo, płosząc tym samym ptaki, co spodowało kłótnię między Claire a Charlie'm. Kiedy jednak później Desmond próbował złapac ptaka dla Claire, który znajdował się niedaleko skał, dziewczyna poszła za tropem Desa, co doprowadziło ją do mężczyzny. Zapytała go dlaczego właściwie łapie tego ptaka. Desmond opowiedział jej o domniemanej śmierci Charliego, że gdyby nie Desmond złapał tego ptaka, zrobiłby to Charlie. Wtedy utonąłby. Gdy Claire wróciła do obozu powiedziała Charliemu, że Des opowiedział jej o śmierci mężczyzny. Razem napisali list z próśbą o pomoc, Claire przyczepiła go do nóżki mewy i wypuściła ją. Kiedy Sawyer chciał zdobyc uznanie rozbitków, Hurley poradził mu by ten poszedł do Claire gdyż Claire jest wpływowa. Gdy przyszedł do niej mężczyzna, dziewczyna była zaskoczona, ale szczęśliwa. Sawyer dał jej koce. Claire pozwoliła mu nawet potrzymac Aarona. thumb|right|400x216 pixels|Jack i Juliet przy chorej Claire. Następnego dnia Claire czuje się, tak jakby była chora. Charlie usłyszał kpłacz Aarona i podbiegł do dziewczyny. Powiedział jej żeby zrobiła sobie więcej odpoczynku. Claire położyła sięi spała kilka godzin, aż do spotkania grupowego. Charlie zauważył że nie jest wszystko w porządku i powiedział dziewczynie, by położyła się spac. W tym samym momencie, Claire zemdlała w jego ramionach. Jack i Charlie przynieśli Claire do namiotu. Juliet powiedziała, że to ona sprawiła, że Claire jest chora i potrafi ją wyleczyc. Jednakże okazało się, że "chorba" Claire była spowodowana tym, że Ethan wszczepił jej impalnt. Ben to zaplanował tylko po to, by Juliet mogła zdobyc zaufanie rozbitków. left|thumb|400x216 pixels|Claire pyta o Charliego. Kiedy Claire dowiedziała się, ze Charlie był chętny na wyprawę do podwodnej stacji, była smutna, że jej o tym nie powiedział. Mówi jej żeby się nie martwiła i całuje ją na pożegnanie. Claire razem z innymi poszła na wyprawę do wieży radiowej. w tym samym momencie, w którym utonął Charlie, Aaron zaczął płakac, a Claire nie wiedziała co mu jest. Po złapaniu Bena, Hurley powiedział przez walkie-talkie Jackowi, że Sayid, Jin i Bernard są cali i zdrowi, a Charlie jeszcze nie wrócił. Powiedział też że jest pewny, ze za niedługo przybędzie. Gdy Jack łączy się ze statkiem Naomi, Claire tak jak inni bardzo się cieszy. Sezon 4 (93-99) left|thumb|400x216 pixels|Claire dowiaduje się prawdy o Charlie'm. Podczas przygotowania się do powrotu na plażę, Sun powiedziała Claire że cieszy się, że będzie mogła urodzic dziecko w szpitalu. Claire powiedziała Rose, że Bernard jest wielkim bohaterem. Rose odpowiedziała, że naprawdę wielkim bohaterem jest Charlie i wszyscy o tym wiedzą. Kiedy grupa, która poszła do wieży radiowej spotkała się z grupą z plaży, Claire nieustannie wypatrywała Charliego. Podszedł do niej Hurley i powiedział, że Charlie zginął, tonąc w podwodnej stacji. Oboje się przytulają i płaczą. Jack chciał, aby grupy poszły z nim razem na plaże, a John, by grupa poszła do baraków i uchroniła się przed ludźmi z frachtowca. Hurley powiedział, że powinni się zastosowac do ostatniego słowa Charliego, który przez to zginął i dołącza do grupy Locke'a, a zaraz za nim podążyła płacząca Claire. Następnego dnia grupa Locke'a spotkała Charlotte. Kobieta zapytała się Claire czy urodziła dziecko na wyspie i po usłyszeniu od Claire że tak, Charlotte była zadziwiona. Ben strzelił w klatkę piersiową Charlotte, lecz nic się nie stało, gdyz kobieta miała kamizelkę kuloodporną. Locke chciał za to zabic Bena, lecz Claire poprosiła go by najpierw porozmawiac z innym. Podczas wyprawy, która trwała prawie caly dzień, Claire zapytała Johna kiedy dojdą do baraków, bo musi nakarmic Aarona. John powiedział, że chciałby jeszcze odwiedzic chatkę Jacoba, ale nie może jej znaleźc. Potem powiedział, że to już nie jest ważne i po kilku godzinach doszli do baraków. Kiedy Kate dołączyła do grupy Locke'a dzieliła z Claire swój domek. Razem siedziały na werandzie i rozmawiały o Locke'u, przed tym jak przyszedł Sawyer. thumb|right|400x216 pixels|Claire pyta Locke'a czy może porozmawiac z Milesem. Claire weszła do środka domku by dac im trochę prywatności. Kiedy Claire i Kate oddzielały ubrania do prania, Kate powiedziała dziewczynie, że jest wspaniałą mamą, a Claire powiedziała, że bycie mamą jest wspaniałą rzeczą - tak wspaniałą że nigdy by o tym nie pomyślała. Tej samej nocy Claire i Kate kładły sią spac, gdy przyszedł John by wyrzucic Kate z grupy za pozwolenie Benowi rozmawiac z Milesem. Claire poszła do Johna bo chciała porozmawiać z Milesem. On zaś powiedział jej, żeby przypomniała sobie co przekazał im Charlie, przed śmiercią. Claire powiedziała Johnowi, że Charlie przekazał im tylko że to nie łódź Penny i zapytała go Nie chciałbyś się czasem dowiedziec czyja to łódź?. left|thumb|Claire budzi się w nocy. Claire jest obecna podczas spotkania w barakach i jes przeciwna przeciw temu co mów Locke - jest przeciwna ochronie Bena. Później widzimy ją wraz z Karlem i Alex. Podczas inwazji jej domek zostaje zniszczony przez bazookę, mimo to dziewczyna przeżywa jednak nadal jest pod gruzami domku i śpi. Biegnie do niej Sawyer i razem chowają się w domku Bena. Bean nakazuje im uciekac do dżungli kiedy przyjdzie odpowiedni moment. Kiedy nadchodzi ten czas i wszyscy wychodzą do dżungli w oddali widac jak Czarny Dym zabija napastników. Rano Sawyer oznajmia że odchodzi na plażę, razem z nim również Claire. Sawyer nakazuje Milesowi nie zbliżac się do dziewczyny i dziecka. W dżungli natykają się na Lapidusa, który ostrzega ich przed napastnikami, którzy przeżyli. Każe im się schowac w krzakach. Pochwili przychodzą Keamy i inni wrogowie. Frank mówi im że Sawyer i Claire i Miles poszli w inną stronę. Już Keamy chciał iśc gdy nagle Aaron zaczął lekko płakac. Keamy odwrócił się lecz zaraz pobiegł dalej nie tracąc czasu. Claire budzi się w nocy i widzi swojego ojca - Christiana Sheparda z Aaronem na rękach. Pyta się go czy to naprawdę jej ojciec i zaraz za nim idzie. Rano gdy Sawyer się budzi widzi że nie ma Claire tylko jest sam płaczący Aaron. Gdy John przybywa do chatki Jacoba, zastaje tam Christiana Shepharda. Ten mówi mu , że nie ma Jacoba, ale może go zastąpic. W pewnym momencie coś chrobocze. Locke to słyszy i odwraca się, a w tle znajduje Claire. Zdziwiony pyta co tu robi, a dziewczyna odpowiada, żeby się nie martwił, że wszystko w porządku i jest z Christianem. Shephard mówi Johnowi by w końcu zadał odpowiednie pytanie. Kiedy Locke pyta "Jak uratować wyspę?" kamera pada na Shepharda i potem na Claire. Po uratowaniu Oceanic 6 Wiadome jest, że Claire nie należy do Oceanic 6. Jednak jakiś czas po uratowaniu się Kate i Aarona z wyspy, Claire odwiedziła Aarona, mieszkającego wraz z Kate. Aaron spał, a dziewczyna ostrzegła Kate, aby ta nie przyprowadzała na wyspę Aarona. śnie czyli nie było tego naprawdę. Pytania bez odpowiedzi *Czy Claire nadal żyje ? *Co stało się z nią po nocnym spotkaniu z ojcem w dżungli ? *Co robiła z ojcem w chatce Jacoba ? *Czy przeżyła wybuch domku w którym się znajdowała podczas ataku ludzi Keamy'ego na Baraki ? Zobacz też * Pocałunki * PB&J ar:كلير ليتلتون de:Claire Littleton en:Claire Littleton es:Claire Littleton fr:Claire Littleton he:קלייר ליטלטון it:Claire Littleton nl:Claire Littleton pt:Claire Littleton ru:Клэр Литтлтон zh:Claire Littleton